


Adrift

by di93



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di93/pseuds/di93
Summary: Sara Ryder knew before arriving in Andromeda that being part of the Pathfinder team would mean the ground beneath her own feet would be ever-shifting as she scouted out stable ground for the rest of the colonists, but this was beyond what she'd been prepared for. It was more like she had no ground beneath her at all, and was still in free-fall on Habitat 7.Then, as she's preparing to hunt for Meridian, she receives a message from Reyes Vidal, and he helps her find her footing, if only for a moment.





	1. Chapter 1

 

" _No, 'we.'_ We're _defying orders._ "

Sara's voice echoed in her own head as she stared up at the ceiling of her cabin. She knew that just above her, Kallo and Suvi would be going through pre-flight checks. Down the hall, Gil would be doing the same with the drive core. Vetra would be checking inventory, and Drack would be checking his weapons. Jaal and Liam would be making armor repairs while Cora meditated, and Lexi would be reviewing medical charts or running tests.

Sara knew she should be getting ready too. She knew that she should check on the APEX teams and assignments. She should be breaking down the scrap she collected on Kadara and fashioning it into a new sword since her last was snapped by an enroch's jaw, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up. She was immobilized by fear and indecision and fatigue and excitement.

She was afraid, of course, to go to Meridian. There were a million things that could go wrong, and just retrieving the location had killed both her and the salarian pathfinder, and SAM only brought one of them back.

Of course, she didn't have time to process that since the moment the Paarchero was safely docked on the Nexus, she raced to Kadara at Sloane Kelly's request. Sara had no love for Sloane, and knew that the Queen of Kadara Port felt the same, but the Charlatan hadn't revealed their face to give Sara a different option and the Nexus needed another outpost, no matter who was in charge of the port.

But then the world flipped on its head again because Reyes Vidal, the man she trusted, the man she helped, the man with whom she was so enamored,  _was_  the Charlatan. So in exchange for Sloane's life and the remaining scraps of her own conscience, she gained an outpost and a lover.

Then, before Sara could even congratulate Keema on her new throne, the Tempest was speeding back to the Nexus to discuss tactics to reach Meridian, but before they could come up with a Plan B, her brother was alive and awake and so, so good to hug.

And now, the Tempest's drive core was humming to life and they were departing for what would hopefully be the Helius cluster's salvation.

Sara knew when she signed onto the Initiative that as part of the Pathfinder team, the ground beneath her feet would be ever-shifting in order to find stable ground for everyone else to put down roots, but this felt like there was no ground beneath her feet at all. It was like she was still in the terrifying, breathless free-fall on Habitat 7.

She needed to just sit and catch her breath and gain a foothold, but Sara's solitude was interrupted when the screen in the corner of her room lit up and SAM's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You have new email at your terminal."

Sara swallowed a sigh. "Who's it from?"

"Reyes Vidal."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she swung her feet off the bed and turned on the screen.

_Subject: Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Everything's in place protection-wise for your new outpost. In port, trade is up and morale is good. Our partnership is working out on all fronts. Not that I had any doubts._

_You keep playing the hero, and I'll make sure_ _Kadara_ _stays ours._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Reyes_

Sara wore a wavering smile as she read the email. She was glad to hear that all was well, especially since she had to leave so soon, and she was glad that he was the one she was working with on Kadara. She was glad that out of everyone,  _he_  was the Charlatan. In spite of everything, she trusted him. As he said, she knew he would take care of everything as she was off playing the hero.

But then, that was also the crux of the problem: she was tired of playing the hero.

She knew it was important, and knew she didn't have a choice in the matter anyway since SAM was made for the Pathfinder and disconnecting would kill her. Again.

But she was exhausted, was unsure, and desperately missed being able to just be  _Sara_.

Since waking in Andromeda, she could count on one hand with fingers leftover the number of times she felt like Sara Ryder and not Pathfinder Ryder, and they all happened on Kadara:

  1. Escaping Sloane's party with whiskey, a kiss and a handsome man to share stories on the rooftops of Kadara. 


  1. Becoming a legend in Kralla's Song with her krogan teammate and honorary space-dad. 


  1. Shacking up in a cave with a man who smelled of sulfur, sweat and sin. 



She wanted to reply to Reyes' message, to talk to him so his smooth voice could soothe over her raw nerves, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to tell him how scared she was, how afraid she was that she really was only "playing" hero against an enemy who had no interest in games. She was terrified that she would disappoint her father in death even more than she always felt she had in life. She was afraid that she'd become the beacon to raise everyone's hopes only to send them crashing back down into an even deeper despair. 

She wanted him to make her forget her duties, if only for an hour, but she couldn't say it. After all, he was pinning his hopes to her too. Of everyone in this galaxy, she was most afraid of letting  _him_  down.

"Sara, may we discuss your romantic attachment?" SAM asked over the intercom, and Sara blinked in surprise at the glowing blue orb on her desk.

"Uh, yeah, sure, SAM."

"My experience of such attachment was a long-established relationship. Cherished, familiar, but tragic."

"Mom and Dad."

"I have never known the beginning of an attachment. Perspective on your partner would place it in context."

Sara chewed on her lip as she considered. She never really was one to talk about her relationships, let alone her feelings, with others, but she also wanted to help SAM understand since it was curious.

"I... really care about him, and," she paused, looking back at the email from Reyes. "I really hope he feels the same," she finished lamely. 

She trusted him. She trusted he wasn't just using her, at least no more than she was using him, but he was ever-enigmatic and they hadn't had a chance to talk about... everything.

"All life strives for connection. Now I understand better. Thank you."

"Sure, SAM."

"May I ask another question, Sara?"

"Shoot."

"If you care for one another, will you share your concerns and desires with him?"

Sara couldn't help a small, brittle laugh. She knew that SAM couldn't  _actually_ read her mind, but his predictive algorithms were getting pretty damn close sometimes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I should. Thanks, SAM."

_Subject:_ _Re:Don't_ _worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_I know you've got_ _Kadara_ _well in hand. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else. Thank you._

_I'll try to take as good of care of the rest of the cluster. We're heading to something called Meridian. It should be able to turn on all the vaults in the cluster. Make everything viable like_ _Kadara_ _. Of course, that means the Kett will be there in force, and they know we're coming, too, since they captured me while I was stealing it from the Archon's bedroom._

_So, yeah, I probably won't be able to make it back to_ _Kadara_ _for a while. No time to have fun with shady, suave smugglers while I'm off saving Helius._

_Yours,_

_Sara_

Sara didn't only made it half-way back to her bed before the terminal pinged with a response. She sat back down.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Don't_ _worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Should I be jealous of the Archon? And here I was thinking of bringing you back to my apartment next time you visited. Now I'm worried you've just been seducing me to steal all my secrets and take over the port yourself. Who's the shady smuggler now?_

_Well, I suppose that if it's you, I don't mind giving up my secrets._

_Still jealous,_

_Reyes_

Sara laughed aloud, grinning at her terminal, immediately writing up a reply. She didn't notice that her shoulders were relaxing and fatigue was draining just from talking to him, but SAM was pouring over the new data.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Don't_ _worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Don't worry. Archon's not much of a looker. I would know. Got his face two inches from mine last time. Bad breath, too. May have been what killed me for a minute before SAM brought me back._

_If you're planning to show me your place next time I'm on_ _Kadara_ _, the allure of finding out new secrets of yours is almost irresistible._

_Not into_ _kett_ _,_

_Ryder_

This time, Sara didn't even bother trying to get up and just waited for Reyes' reply. It came as quickly as she'd hoped.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Don't_ _worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Death by bad breath? How embarrassing, Pathfinder. Perhaps you're not cut out for the job after all. You should consider retiring early and coming back to_ _Kadara_ _to stick to what you're good at: killing outlaws, sniffing out secrets, and making the most delicious sounds when I kiss your neck. I'm sure it will sound even better in my apartment than in a cave._

_Eagerly waiting,_

_Reyes_

Sara felt heat rise to her cheeks and sink to her core as she stared at his message. Being so smooth was definitely illegal. Although, that was probably part of the job description for the Charlatan.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re_ _: Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_You keep saying "apartment," but I just keep imagining a below-ground bunker. Maybe a dungeon in some cave. Are you planning to kidnap me and keep me for yourself, Vidal?_

_Skeptically,_

_Sara_

Honestly, Sara didn't even mind the cave. She had him, after all, and that was more than enough for her.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re_ _: Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_I have those too, of course, but I didn't peg you for that type, Ryder. Although, I would be more than happy to oblige if that's what you would enjoy. I'm a man of many talents, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't fulfill every fantasy of such a beautiful woman?_

_Sincerely,_

_Reyes_

Sara's heart pounded and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She chewed her lip and considered her response.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re_ _: Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Well, if we're talking about fantasies, I'd like to hear more about yours. I'm sure "in a cave after winning a duel" was on the list, so you can cross that one off._

She poked at a bit of dust on her desk as she chewed her lip and awaited his reply. She didn't have to wait long.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re_ _: Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_That particular fantasy went even better than I'd imagined, but as a gentleman, I must insist: Ladies first._

She had to fight the grin on her face, but fighting the blush was a lost cause. She waivered, waffling in indecision for a moment before typing a quick response, then flicking off the screen, dimming the lights and walking back to her bed.

_Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re_ _Don't worry about_ _Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Ryder_

_Only if you call me._

She didn't even have time to get her synth-leather jacket off before her omni-tool chimed with an incoming call.

"Reyes," she answered with a sigh as she pulled her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor as she started tugging off her scarf.

"Are your fantasies so scandalous that you don't want a written record? I'm surprised, Ryder," he practically purred on the other end, not sounding surprised in the least, and Sara's slightly-nervous laugh was muffled by her scarf coming off.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You're the one who is supposed to be talking. So, tell me, what are your fantasies? I'll make them all come true. Promise," he coaxed. His voice was still smooth, but she thought she could hear how earnest he was too. It made her lose her voice as her own courage waivered.

A few moments of quiet passed with her silently opening and closing her mouth, and then Reyes chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed? Who knew our daring Pathfinder was so innocent," he teased gently, making Sara huff.

"You're the one with the codename 'Shena.' You  _should_ be doing the talking," she grumbled, and he just laughed more.

"True, but that makes it all the more rewarding to be the one who makes you talk, among other sounds." Sara's cheeks were aflame with the stray thought of wondering just how many of his people had heard them. "I want to hear about you. I want to know everything you like, everything you want, and I want to be the one to give it all to you."

"Reyes," she sighed. Just his voice was enough to make her melt, but this was going above and beyond.

"Tell me, when you're alone, what do you imagine? What do you want me to do?" His voice dropped even lower, coaxing and encouraging, but also reassuring. She knew he really wanted to know and the warmth of his voice was slowly melting the edge off her nerves.

"I love when you kiss my neck," she started, still shy and her mouth was dry, but she wanted this, wanted him. And she knew he wanted her too, not just the Pathfinder, but all of her. Every bit. Sara the Pathfinder. Sara the engineer. Sara the alliance drop-out. Sara the orphan. Sara Ryder.

"Your neck is sensitive. I wonder how you ever managed to sit through that tattoo."

It was the first thing she did when she moved off the Citadel, getting that tattoo. Her parents were never opposed and never had any rules against tattoos, but she hadn't wanted it until then. She wanted a momento of what she was leaving behind. Of course, she'd collected even more since then, although they weren't so visible.

"I loved it," she breathed, remembering how it was too much but also addictive as the needle buzzed against her skin.

"Oh? So you enjoy a little pain, then?" His voice was absolutely molten with want already, and Sara just hummed as she gently scratched her nails over the outline of her tattoo, wishing it was his lips and teeth instead. "What about while we were in the cave? How did the rock feel on your back?" He prodded, helping her along as she waivered, unsure what to say.

"It hit at odd angles and wasn't comfortable, but," she hummed, squirming in bed to feel the way her shirt caught against the still-healing scrapes on her back.

"But?"

"But I loved the way it scratched. And the way your fingers dug into my hips."

Reyes chuckled, but this time it was breathy, and the sound made Sara's hand trail down from her neck, massaging her chest over her shirt before moving lower to scratch her nails over her stomach.

"Did it leave marks?"

"Yes."

"Have they healed yet?"

"Not quite."

"Then you'd better come back soon. I'd be happy to give you a few new ones."

" _Please_." She heard him take a sharp breath on the other end. It made her skin feel even hotter.

"Maybe somewhere visible next time?"

She gave a laugh that was more like a heavy breath.

"Wanting to mark me as yours, Reyes?" She teased, and he gave a small, breathy laugh.

"Maybe a little, but also just want you to remember me while you're off saving us all." His voice wasn't molten this time, but it was still warm and quieter. Sincere, she realized, and unguarded. She couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, let alone off her face.

"I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted to, but leave all the marks you want."

When Reyes chuckled, she could swear she heard him smiling, too.

"You may regret that. I'm a greedy man, you know."

"That's what you keep saying, but you're just asking me about what I want." 

Sara's hand was tracing patterns absently on her stomach as the rush of heat from earlier tempered slightly. Being with Reyes made her think of solar flares. There were always rushes of heat that were impossibly intense, but just as quickly over, leaving her still smoldering as she awaited the next.

"That's because I want more of you," he purred, the way he does when he knows he's being smooth. "Tell me what else you like, what else you want."

"I want you on top of me," she ventured.

"Missionary, is it? And here you were beginning to make me think that you weren't so vanilla," he teased, and she blushed again, of course, but closed her eyes and pictured him on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, overwhelming her, and she couldn't help how much she loved the idea.

"Normally that would come before grinding up against a cave wall, you know," she shot back, making him laugh.

"So the cave was too adventurous for you after all? Wanting to go back to basics?"

"Just looking for some variety. I have to tempt you out of your caves somehow."

"You could tempt me anywhere."

She smiled and considered for a moment, wondering just how much he wanted to indulge her fantasies.

"I want you on top of me so I can feel you pressing me down against the mattress. I want you to pin me down with my hands above my head. I want to feel your bare chest sliding against mine. I want to wear delicate, impractical lingerie and for you to peel it off me like I'm an impeccably wrapped present just for you," she rambled all at once, and only stopped once she ran out of breath trying to get it all out because there was so much that she wanted, but she wanted  _him_ most of all.

"Mhm, I feel like I'm getting the better deal here, Sara," he said as she pulled off her shirt. His voice was rough now, and she wondered what he was doing, wished she could see what her voice was doing to him. "What else?"

"I want to mess up your hair and see your bangs stick to your forehead from getting sweaty. I want to wrap my legs around your waist and pull you closer. I want to kiss your chest and hear your heart going crazy because of me. I want to hear you saying my name and watch your expression as you come." Sara's hand slid lower, feeling her slick curls, but not straying any further just yet, though it was so, so tempting as she heard Reyes' heavy breaths.

"Tell me more, Sara," he asked with just a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I want it to be your rough hands touching me now," she confessed quietly, heavily, like she was revealing some deep secret. "Your hands are bigger, rougher. I want you to feel how slick I am, Reyes. I want you to feel how much I'm aching for you." She heard him breathe her name like a prayer and she felt another wave of heat like a solar flare pass through her. "I want you in me, Reyes. Slow and rough until I'm begging for more."

Sara's fingers switched between searching inside her own heat to circling her clit, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. It wasn't  _him_.

"Reyes. Reyes, I need you," she gasped and heard his serrated breath on the other end.

"You don't have anything?" His voice was hoarse, and she learned that his voice could get even sexier.

"No." She was practically pleading for him to materialize in her room so that she could finally feel him. Her hand was caught between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for more friction.

"Are you on your back?"

"Yes."

"Grab a pillow and prop your hips up for me."

She did as he said, melting with his voice and reveling in following his directions.

"Okay," she sighed once she was situated.

"Let your head drop back and close your eyes," he guided, and oh, how she wished he could really be there, lying on top of her, whispering instructions into her ear. "Run your fingers over your neck. Remember how my tongue traced your tattoo." She hummed and heard him give a shaky breath. "You made the sexiest sounds last time, Sara. I want to hear it again."

"Reyes."

"Mhm, just like that. Use your nails, but not as hard as I know you want. Gently." She hummed again as she complied, left hand with her omni-tool squeezing the blankets as she tried to do no more than he instructed. "Next time I have you, I'll take my time and enjoy every little sound you make." 

Sara shivered and murmured his name again. Between her imagination and his voice, it was all too much but still not enough.

"Reyes, I need more."

He gave another breathy laugh. "Not yet. You said you wanted me to make you beg, so I'll make you beg." His voice was molten again, and Sara felt another solar flare. "Now scratch down your chest and under your breasts. As hard as you want. Mark yourself for me."

Sara's back arched and she couldn't help the breathy moan that tore itself from her chest as her nails scratched just shy of being hard enough to break skin.

"That's it," he praised, and Sara's other hand clutched uselessly at the blankets beneath her. "Keep tracing that path. Gently now. I'm going to enjoy kissing that trail next time. I'll trail farther down, too. Have you enjoy the other reasons people call me 'Shena.'"

Sara laughed, but it faded into a sigh as her wrist grazed a tight nipple.

"Reyes,  _more_." 

This time he was the one to give a short laugh.

"So impatient," he scolded half-heartedly. "I want you to enjoy this, Sara. I want you to be dreaming about me and everything you want me to do every night until I see you again."

Sara's chest burned as much as her core, but she could only say his name again, as if wishing his name on her lips could somehow substitute the lack of the taste of him.

"Move your hand lower. Spread yourself for me. I want to hear how wet you are."

Sara whimpered as she did, fighting to keep from doing more, but as much as she wanted him to hurry up, she also wanted this to last as long as possible. Her toes curled and knees bent, hips moving of their own volition as she slowly spread apart and brought together her folds. She knew her breaths and aborted moans were drowning out the wet sounds her hand was creating, but Reyes only had praise for her.

"That's it, Sara. You sound so good. Let me hear you. I want to know how good you feel."

"Reyes,  _please_ ," she inched closer to begging, but he wasn't going to let her give in yet.

"Not yet, Sara. Savor it. You sound so good. I can't wait to see how good you look, squirming beneath me, begging me for more but at my mercy. Don't think I forgot you asked me to tie up your hands. I'll have something just for you to keep you at my mercy. I'll make you feel so good, Sara."

"Reyes,  _yes. Please_ ," she pleaded. Distantly, she knew she probably sounded desperate and wrecked, but she couldn't feel embarrassed since she was so overcome with want.

"Mhm, that's good, Sara. Tell me, how much do you want me?"

"Reyes, Reyes! I need you, please.  _Please,_  Reyes."

"That's it," he praised again. "Now, massage your clit the way you like. Tell me how you like it best."

She gasped as she touched the sensitive skin, unable to form words for a moment as she searched for her release.

"Reyes! Reyes, I—" she could hardly form words, all of her sounds were cut off by moans and gasps.

"Tell me, Sara."

"Reyes, oh. Both sides. With. With my knuckles. It's—it's. Oh, Reyes. Please, please,  _please_!" she begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she mindlessly ground herself against her hand.

"You need more?"

"Yes!"

"Slide your other hand up your chest, back over your scratches and up your throat," he instructed, and she complied without a thought, trying to move slowly, but her desperation didn't allow her to drag it out for long. "Wrap your hand around your throat with your hand on one corner of your jaw, index finger on the other."

Sara's heart felt like it might burst from her chest as it thrummed in an uneven and heavy staccato, but she did as he said, thrill and heat shooting through her spine.

"Breathe. Feel the weight of your hand. Feel how hot you are between your fingers," he coached, and she whimpered. "Keep your fingers moving. Keep breathing." His voice was so low, so warm that it made her core impossibly warmer, impossibly tighter. "When you feel that edge, feel like you're close, squeeze."

It took another three breaths, but then she did and felt her own hand going tight around her throat. It wasn't enough to stop the air, not really, but the rest of her body tensed and back arched off the bed. Her gasp caught in her throat and she broke, hand tightening on her neck until Reyes' name tore itself from her chest, followed by several coughing gasps. Then her body went limp, shivering with aftershocks. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and even moving her fingers away from their spot between her legs made her shudder from over-stimulation. 

Slowly, she came back to herself, hearing Reyes quietly praising her. She lifted a hand to gently run her fingers over the side of her neck, wishing it was his lips.

"Reyes," she mumbled back, surprised with herself at how satisfied she felt, and she was blissfully worn out.

"You're incredible, Sara. I hope that felt as half as good as it sounded," he purred once he knew she was back with him, and she gave a breathless, slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Better. Would have been even better with you here, Reyes."

"I'll make sure of it. I can't wait to see you fall apart like that under me."

"Don't tell me you're interested in going vanilla, Vidal," she teased, and he laughed warmly, making her smile into her sheets.

"Not sure how vanilla it is when you enjoyed that breathplay so much," he teased back. "I think you're more kinky than you pretend."

She laughed and grinned into her sheets despite the blush.

"Only because you have a voice that could seduce me into doing anything."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Sara could just hear his smug grin, but didn't call him out. She was too warm and too tired to even try. Instead, she melted into her sheets, feeling sleep trying to dig its claws into her. "Sounds like I've worn you out without lifting a finger," he said, definitely bragging, but then more gently, "I'll let you rest."

"Reyes?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She was thanking him for much more than just the lovely call, hoping he would understand.

"Anytime," he said, and she was pretty sure he understood with how soft his voice was. "And Ryder?"

"Mhm?"

"Sleep well," he said after a short pause. She knew that he probably meant to say something else, but she was too tired to pull it from him.

"You too."

Then, she only managed to disconnect the call before falling into the clutches of sleep, but when she woke later to prepare for the drop on Meridian, a message was waiting for her.

_Subject: See you soon_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Don't worry about anything else. I'll take care of everything while you're gone. Just make it back to me in one piece, and then I'll take care of you, too._

_Yours and waiting,_

_Reyes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the ways Reyes would describe Sara Ryder, Human Pathfinder, the first one to come to mind would have to be "distracting."
> 
> After a long day of not getting anything productive done due to the aforementioned distraction, he decided to take some steps to correct it. It doesn't work well, but he still finds himself satisfied with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Schmitty. Thank you for the suggestion!

 

Sighing heavily, Reyes tossed the datapad down and let his hand fall back to stare up at the ceiling of his little room in Tartarus. He knew he should be working. The Nexus outpost wouldn't establish itself, after all, and he needed to ensure its safety – and ensure the safety of his own fledgling reign of the port. Instead, his mind kept wandering back to all of the too-delicious sounds that Sara had made, both in the cave when he could feel her breath against his cheek and on the omni-tool when she was begging him for release. And, oh, what he wouldn't have given to see her writhing on the bed, pleading to him for what she wanted most. 

"Damn you, Sara," he muttered to himself without any real heat as he shifted in his seat. He had to stop thinking about it or he wouldn't even be able to walk out of there to get back to his apartment to take care of it there. 

Instead, Sara's voice echoed in his head again, blissfully tired and wonderfully warm.  

 _"Only because you have a voice that could seduce me into doing anything."_  

Reyes groaned and ran a hand over his face as his other hand was busy with adjusting his clothes. He tried very, very hard not to think about what all he wanted to have her do, but it was a losing battle.  

A month ago, he could have just wandered downstairs, bought a couple drinks, whispered in someone's ear, found his release in an alley and been back to work all in under an hour.  

Now, even if that were an option, he knew that it wouldn't come close to satisfying him. Somehow, he'd become even greedier. He had to have her, and no one else would be enough. After all, no one else could make his veins turn alight with just his name like she could. Oh, if she thought his voice could seduce her into anything, she had no idea what his name on her lips could make him do. 

Reyes groaned again. 

"I'm doomed." 

Of course, if this was to be his demise, death by the greatest distraction in all the universe, then what a pleasant way to go it would be. 

Standing, he adjusted himself one last time before heading back to his apartment. If he wasn't going to get any work done, he could at least be distracted somewhere that didn't risk visitors.  

A couple days had passed since he'd last heard from the woman who left him so preoccupied. She'd just sent him a quick message to let him know that she had made it out of her mission hale and whole, despite it not quite being a success. And she'd said that it would still be a while before she could make it back to Kadara since something urgent had come up on Eos. 

For his part, Reyes was still amazed that anyone had managed to make that irradiated, kett-filled shithole into not only a surviving outpost, but a thriving one, but he had the trade manifests to prove it. 

What a woman. 

She was brilliant, beautiful and knew her way around a gun. Among other things. The only defect he could find was her taste in men, but no one was perfect, and he certainly wasn't about to complain since he was the one benefiting. 

Memories of her breathless moans echoed through his mind again, and despite the heat, Reyes felt his skin turn to gooseflesh as the door to his apartment slid open.  

And the way his name echoed in that cave. 

Reyes sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Now that he was home alone, he couldn't keep his thoughts off her, and the touch of his glove at his neck only reminded him of exactly how sensitive her neck was and the sounds she made when his tongue traced the lines of her tattoo. Had he known how much she enjoyed a little pain at the time... 

He collapsed face-first onto his couch with another groan. She was too good, too much even more than he'd imagined (and he certainly didn't lack in imagination), and he couldn't get enough of her. 

He lifted his head up from his overstuffed pillow to look at his wrist and debated with himself for only a moment. Then he opened his omni-tool with a smirk, typing out a quick message and hitting sent with a hope border-lining on what would surely be a blasphemous prayer that she was free. 

 

 _Subject: You know..._  

 _To: Ryder_  

 _From: Reyes Vidal_  

 

 _It's hard to focus with all these flashbacks to a certain cave._  

 _I blame you._  

 _Reyes_  

Reyes rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, sighing as he relaxed back onto the synth-leather couch, letting his other hand wander over his stomach, repeatedly hoping that she would reply soon. 

Apparently, his luck hadn't run out just yet. 

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:You_ _know..._  

 _To: Reyes Vidal_  

 _From: Ryder_  

 

 _I resent that. I'm not the one who arranged for a duel in a cave._  

 _We could be having flashbacks to_ _another_ _storage room_ _instead. Maybe an alleyway. A_ _throne room_ _, even._  

 _Sara_  

Reyes couldn't help but laugh. She was a feisty one, alright. He couldn't help feeling almost a bit of pity for her enemies. He could say with reasonable certainty that the Archon was not nearly as afraid of her as he should be. 

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:Re:You_ _know..._  

 _To: Ryder_  

 _From: Reyes Vidal_  

 

 _I have to save a few ideas for later, Ryder. Patience._  

 _Besides, I know how much you enjoyed those rocks. And your moans wouldn't echo quite so well anywhere else._  

 _Reyes_  

With that thought, Reyes hummed to himself. It would be a loss to have her voice not echo next time, but he supposed he would just have to make up for it by making her louder. 

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:Re:_ _Re:_ _You_ _know..._  

 _To:_ _Reyes Vidal_  

 _From:_ _Ryder_  

 

 _And here I was starting to think you were planning on smuggling me into one of your secret lairs and gagging me so that you could have your way without anyone hearing._  

 _I'm almost disappointed that you're not as shady as I thought._  

 _Sara_  

Reyes made a startled sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan. He had no doubt  _that_ particular idea would be sticking to him for several weeks to come. At the very least, he was looking forward to seeing exactly how many of these thoughts were just idle fantasies and how many she really wanted to become reality. 

Reyes' hand had wandered from where it had been trailing lazy patterns on his stomach between messages and started handling himself slightly-less lazily over his clothes.  

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:Re:_ _Re:Re:_ _You_ _know..._  

 _To:_ _Ryder_  

 _From:_ _Reyes Vidal_  

 

 _I would hate to disappoint a lady. I'm sure something could b_ _e_ _arranged._  

 _You'd better finish all of your outstanding_ _business_ _quickly. Who knows how long it will take for me to get through all the things I have planned for you._  

It would take more than just his one lifetime, he was sure. After all, aside from wanting to tie her up in every which way – and aside from wanting her to return the favor – there were a thousand other, little things he wanted to do with her too. Drink whiskey and look out over the port again – one no long under the iron grip of a tyrant. Find some  _actual_  cargo to steal with her. Dance to the tune of a hundred different songs. Teach her how to salsa. Start and finish a few bar fights (He'd heard rumors of her seemingly-legendary brawl with her krogan crewmate at Kralla's Song, and he couldn't help wanting to see it himself). Clear out some more Roekar... 

He was a greedy man with a long list of desires, but he was also good at getting things done. 

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:You_ _know..._  

 _To: Reyes Vidal_  

 _From: Ryder_  

 

 _I think it's only fair that you share some of your plans, Vidal. It's your turn this time, after all._  

Reyes couldn't help a self-satisfied grin. Last time they spoke, he had to bite his knuckles to keep from groaning too loudly in his room in Tartarus. The pulsing music could only do so much to drown out his voice, and he really didn't need anyone coming in to see what, exactly he was up to. Especially since he really just wanted to keep all of Sara's filthy, wonderful sounds all to himself. 

 

 _Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Y_ _ou_ _know..._  

 _To: Ryder_  

 _From: Reyes Vidal_  

 

 _I hope you have plenty of free time, then._  

 _Call me._  

From when he hit the send button to when his omni-tool chimed with an incoming call, he wasn't sure if a full second had even passed. He answered, chuckling. 

"Careful, Ryder. I might start thinking that you miss me while you're gone." 

"Would that be so bad?" She replied, echoing her response from not so long ago when they'd taken out a group of Roekaar together, except this time, her voice was already heated. 

Reyes' responding laugh was breathy as he closed his eyes and remembered how much he wanted to kiss that little smirk of hers, even then. 

"I guess leaving marks did the trick, then. I'll keep that in mind." 

"What else do you plan to do?"  

Reyes hummed around the fingertip of his glove as he tugged it off with his teeth. He tossed it to the floor and started to tug at his belt. 

"First I'll sneak you away somewhere we won't be interrupted. Somewhere I can take my time teasing every little sound out of you." 

Sara hummed in response. He imagined she was trailing her delicate fingertips over her skin, tracing the quickly-fading marks that he'd left last time. Silently, he hoped he would see her again before his work completely faded from her skin. 

"Like that, but louder. Longer. I won't stop until you lose your voice completely." 

"How do you plan to do that, Reyes?" She purred and he shivered at the sound of his name. He could hear her say it every day for the rest of his live and still never tire of it. 

"I'll show you one of the reasons I'm called 'Shena,' to start." Her laugh was light, but trailed into a sigh. He wondered what she was doing before he even messaged her. Was he really so lucky that she could have been thinking about him, too? "But not quickly. I'll start at your fingertips, tasting each of them. Then your knuckles, palm. I want to feel your pulse in your wrist, feel how it speeds up as I watch you." His voice was already thick, wanting her more than he could ever explain in words, and he felt his breath stutter at her quiet gasp. He wondered what made her gasp. His voice? Her hands? Her imagination? "I'll kiss your elbow, shoulder. Trail my tongue along your clavicle and linger there." He paused, listening to her heavy breathing, picturing her flushed beneath him, waiting. 

"More, Reyes," she whispered. An image of her licking her lips popped into his head and he gave a short, whisper-quiet moan. 

"Only if you ask nicely," he teased, wanting to hear her say his name again, wishing he could see how it tastes on her lips. 

" _Please_ , Reyes." 

His laugh came out more like a gasp. "Perfect," he hummed. His belt was already discarded, but his hand only just finally wrapped around his length, and he couldn't help hissing at the feeling. His mind had been wandering to thoughts of her all day and he was already so hot to the touch. "I'll kiss behind your ear and your cheek and across your jaw." She gave a huff, and he couldn't help a low laugh, knowing she was upset about skipping her neck. She was just too fun to tease. "Hm? Did you want something else?" He asked, feigning innocence. Then he waited, and she made a sound that very well may have been a whine. He just pictured her pouting. "Come now, Sara. Well me what you want and I'll be happy to oblige," but she only huffed again. 

"Reyes, you know what I want." 

"I'm afraid I'd only be guessing,  _cari_ _ña_. You'll have to tell me." He heard her breath stutter at the endearment and he felt the smirk on his face stretch into a full smile. "Tell me, what would you want? Brushing your hair from your face? Biting on your earlobe?" She took a sharp breath at that, and he filed it away for later.  

"My neck," she finally managed, and her voice sounded just a little hoarse. 

"Oh? What about it? Want me to do something?" 

She huffed and definitely whined this time. " _Reyes_ _, please_ ," she begged, and oh what he wouldn't do to see her right then. He pictured her flushed and squirming, trying to get what she wanted without having to ask. It was endearing, really, that she was such a force of nature in a fight and so flirty in conversation but could be so shy now.  

"Hm?" 

She made a noise that made him think she was definitely pouting, little frown, bottom lip sticking out and all. His cheeks were sore from grinning. 

"Kiss my neck." 

"Just a kiss? Nothing else you want? What about my teeth? Nails? Want me to leave bruises over your tattoo?" He finally took pity on her, leaving her moaning. 

"Yes, everything." 

"I see I'm not the only greedy one. Alright, then. I'll lather your neck with attention until it tingles from so much as my breath. I'll trace your tattoo with my fingertips and kiss lower and lower, between your breasts, down to your navel," he said, pausing again, wondering if she would whine, licking his lips in anticipation, and of course, she didn't disappoint. 

" _Reyes_ ," she scolded, and he laughed, chest tight. His hand was still lazily stroking his length, but the roughness of his hand against his own heat was starting to veer towards the edge of too much rather than too much. He silently cursed not moving farther into the bedroom instead of just collapsing in his living room where he lacked any sort of lotion. 

"Yes? Did I miss something again? You'll have to tell me, Sara. I don't want to be anything other than completely thorough." 

She groaned and he heard cloth moving and a soft 'thwump' and he wondered if she'd just covered her face with a pillow. 

"Demon. I've been seduced by a demon," came her muffled reply and he gave a laugh from the same place in his core where heat was pooling. 

"If you're that upset about it, I could always stop," he goaded, but her response was immediate and nearly a growl, no longer muffled. 

"Don't you  _dare._ " 

He laughed again. 

"Oh? Then what would you like me to do?" 

"Nope, my turn," she purred, and he bit his cheek. He wasn't sure if he was glad that there was so much of a distance between them at the moment so that he wouldn't have to feel her wrath in person, or if it was the greatest tragedy in recent memory. Either way, he stood and headed to the bedroom, knowing that he was going to want a few things very soon. "I'd flip us over and pin your arms to the mattress or cave wall or floor of whatever dungeon you've brought us to." 

He couldn't help another laugh as he rolled onto his back on his mattress, amused that she was so invested in the idea of him having a dungeon. At this rate, he was starting to think he would actually have to set one up somewhere just so that he wouldn't disappoint her. 

"Well, if you want to learn what all I can do with my mouth from that position, that's fine too." 

"What I want,  _Reyes_ ," she murmured, and he couldn't help imagining her whispering in his ear, nor could he help the shiver that crawled up his spine, "Is for you to tell me what  _you_  want. What do you enjoy?" 

His hand stilled but his grip tightened, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long as long as she was using that voice. He counted his heavy breaths, letting her hear him panting. 

"I was just being a gentleman," he retorted, and at her answering laugh, he was only a little offended. 

"We both know you're no gentleman," he laughed before whispering again, though this time, rather than being sultry, he imagined her expression as gentle. Bashful, even, despite the teasing in her tone. "You may not be as greedy as you claim, but you don't have to pretend to be anything else with me either. I want  _you_ , Reyes, not anything else." He bit his lip to hold in all of the  _too soon_  things that threatened to spill, but she filled the resulting silence, and he was grateful. "Unless, of course, you're wanting to roleplay. But I think I would need some time to work on my character." 

"You're something else," he laughed, and hoping she was smiling like she was in his imagination. "Alright, you win. What shall I tell you?" He mused aloud, hand returning to its earlier motion, but frustratingly slowly this time. 

"You've been thinking about me all day, haven't you? What have you been imagining?" 

He was fairly certain he wasn't just imagining the smugness in her voice. She was a dangerous one, alright. 

"Hmmm, I've been remembering all those delicious little sounds you made last time. And how they echoed in that cave," he hummed, practically purring as he remembered. "If we're going to go somewhere else next time, I'll just have to make you louder to make up for it." He heard her shuddering breath and smirked. "But next time I'll make sure we'll have more time. And more lighting. It was a shame that I didn't get a chance to see more of you last time." 

"Full gear isn't your thing, huh?" She laughed, and he smiled, even if it was tinged with a little wickedness. 

"Depends on the gear we're talking about, Sara. While you're impressive in your armor, I wouldn't mind changing it up a little. Maybe some latex. Or rope." When he heard her take another sharp breath, he took it as a win. 

"I can't tell if you're picturing me as a dominatrix or a slave." 

"Both sound fun in their own way," he chuckled, then shivered as he imagined it. "Having you wanton and helpless and begging me for what you want? I'm a weak man. I don't know if I could resist that." His hand wasn't so loose anymore, nor was it so slow. "But then, picturing you in latex and holding a flogger? I've seen you fight, Sara. Equal parts sexy and terrifying. I think I might go looking for a little extra trouble just so that you'll have to come punish me." 

This time her laugh was low and breathy. "If you just wanted me to spank you, you could have just asked, you know. No need to go stealing whiskey or staging a coup." 

"Oh? You've been wanting to spank me for a while, have you?" 

"You're the one who winked and walked away after our first meeting, Reyes. You can hardly fault a girl for enjoying the view as your left." He couldn't help feeling a little smug. If she enjoyed the view so much, maybe he'd have to put on a nice show for her sometime. "So, making me louder, full lighting, latex or ropes instead of armor. What else?" 

He took a breath and closed his eyes. As he did, a picture of her there, hovering above him, smiling through cropped, sex-mussed hair appeared. Cheeks flushed with want, bare to him, covering him and his sheets and his room with the scent of her. "I want you above me, riding me. I want to see all of you. I want to see your breasts bouncing and see your body shaking." Reyes' breath hitched between the force of his imagination and the heat of his own hand. "I want to have you crying for more. I want to see your face as you come." 

He heard her heavy breathing on the other end turn into a muffled groan, and it sent another shiver down his spine. 

"Reyes, tell me what you're doing." Her voice was low and needy, and she could have asked him to jump off the port without jumpjets with that voice, and he would have done it without a second thought. And here she thought  _his_  voice could seduce her into doing anything. 

"I'm in my room, on my bed. Picturing you here with me." 

"Clothes?" 

"Still on, aside from my gloves. Was too impatient to bother with anything else." That earned him a short laugh, quickly followed by another muffled moan. "I want to be inside you, Ryder. I want to feel your nails digging into my shoulders and your breath on my neck." 

" _Reyes_." 

"Tell me what you're doing, Sara." 

"I'm sitting on my bed. Just got out of the shower before—" her breath hitched and he couldn't help a groan, pressing his head back against his mattress. She was too good.   

"Is your hair still wet?" 

"Just damp now. Messed up. I can see my reflection in the window." Her voice wasn't so much a whisper as it was a breath, like she could barely speak because of how she was panting. He never thought he could be jealous of  _space_ before, but he was jealous of everything that could see her right then. 

"Te necesito," he tried to say, but between his panting and groans, he wasn't sure it even sounded like words. "What else?" He tried again.  

"I-I'm—Reyes, my hand isn't enough. I need you, too," she moaned, and his breath hitched this time. Some back corner of his mind wondered if it was her translator or SAM or if she just  _knew_. "I need to hear you this time, Reyes. Please. I want to hear you come." 

That, of course, was going to happen whether she begged or not at this point, but he was a greedy man and knew an opportunity when it presented itself. 

"Then tell me how you want me. Tell me what to do and I'll do it for you," he promised, and he heard her take another shuddering breath. He waited, tightly gripping his base again, not wanting this to be over too soon. 

"I want you on your hands and knees," she said after a few breaths, only a little nervousness in her voice, only noticeable because he was looking for it. He grinned and shifted as she'd asked. 

"Alright. Now what?" He purred, and when he heard her answering, shaky breath, he wondered if she shivered. 

"Keep touching yourself. Slow, loose. But twist," she demanded, and he complied with a breathless chuckle. She already knew what he liked. Minx. 

"You're good at this, Sara," he muttered, already wanting to move his hand faster, to grip it tighter, but he wasn't going to until she told him. 

"I want to see you, Reyes. I want to crawl under you. I want to taste you," she murmured, no hint of nervousness this time, though he probably wouldn't have been able to hear it anyway with his blood pounding in his ears. With a groan, the arm holding him up collapsed, forcing him onto his elbow and the side of his face falling to his pillow. Closing his eyes again, he pictured looking down between his legs, seeing her there,  _tasting him_ , and he groaned again. 

"I love your voice, Reyes. I want to hear you say my name when you come for me." Her own voice was hoarse, strangled, and he could only give another moan of affirmation as he pictured her choking herself again, like he'd told her to last time. "Well, Reyes?" Every time she said his name, he shivered. "Are you ready?" 

"I've been ready just from  _thinking_  about you all day." He thought he heard her try to laugh, but it was hard to tell since it turned into a moan. 

"How do you want to touch yourself? Harder? Faster?" 

" _Yes_ ," was all he managed. He wanted to tell her that he wanted it hotter too, like it was inside her. Hot and wet and  _perfect_ , but he couldn't catch his breath to say the words. 

"Nothing else? Nothing you want me to say?"  

"No, just tell me you'll let me come." 

"Ask  _nicely_ , Reyes." He wanted to curse her, but all that came out was another groan as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Sara,  _p_ _lease_. Please let me come." Her breath shuddered and when she spoke next, he was almost positive she was squeezing her own neck again. 

"Come, Reyes." 

It only took a few more seconds before he was spilling himself on his bed and her name spilling from his lips. He could barely hear over the rush of blood pounding in his ears and his own heavy breaths, but he did hear a high-pitched sound that he thought was static on the line for a moment until he realized it was his name, mangled by her trapped breath, and he shivered, collapsing boneless onto his stomach, not caring that he was spreading the mess of his sheets onto his clothes. They needed washed anyway. Instead, he murmured her name again, word slurring slightly with his exhaustion. 

As his own breath and heartbeat settle, he heard her sigh and mumble his name, sounding just as worn out as he felt. For a while he just listened to her breathing, picturing her collapsed on the bed next to him, exhausted and flushed and relaxed.  

"Worn out?" He asked once her breathing seemed to be back to normal. She just gave a hum, like doing anything more would take too much energy. He chuckled. "Should I let you sleep?" 

This time there was a hesitation, and then some movement, and then her tired but content voice. 

"I meant what I said that time, you know. You're a good man, Reyes." The exhaustion that had seeped into his bones evaporated, but his brows drew together, making him wonder what was making her say this now. 

"Careful, Ryder. Keep saying things like that and I'll think you've got a crush on me." 

The bright, cheerful laugh that pulled from her calmed his nerves. 

"Would that be so bad?" 

"I can think of worse things."  

"I should sleep before I say anything even more cheesy." 

"Good. That's my job.  _Voy_ _a_ _s_ _o_ _ñ_ _ar_ _contigo_ _._ " He smiled when she laughed again. "Goodnight, Sara." 

"Goodnight, Reyes." 

The call ended and Reyes stared at his wrist for another few moments, trying to keep a lid on all of his own cheesy thoughts while mustering the energy to clean up. He was more successful in the latter than the former. 

Last time they'd done this, she was about rush off onto a mission that, no matter how much he had tried to sound otherwise, had him terrified for her. She knew the risks of the missions she was going on better than he ever would, after all. He knew that if anyone would be able to make it out of them all alive, he knew that it would be her. And he knew that she didn't need another voice reminding her of it all. He also knew she needed him to give her somewhere that could let her forget about it all, if only for a little while.  

Knowing all that, didn't make it easy, of course. So as he stood in his hot shower, he leaned his forehead against the cool wall, saying aloud all the cheesy things he wanted to tell her. 

" _No_ _puedo_ _esperar_ _a_ _verte_ _. Solo_ _puedo_ _pensar_ _en_ _ti_ _._ _Te_ _echo de_ _menos_ _._ _Desearia_ _que_ _estuvieras_ _aqui_ _conmigo_." Then with a groan, he pulled his head back only to let it thump against the wall again. " _Estoy_ _desesperadamente_ _enamorado_ _de_ _ti_ ," he muttered despite the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.  

He was hopeless. 

But he could think of worse things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping that you enjoyed chapter 2 as much as chapter 1.
> 
> Next will be a fluff-filled chapter, so I hope you'll be enjoying that as well. (I promise the chapter thereafter will be nice and steamy again.)
> 
> Again, if you've got requests, please let me know! Anything and everything is welcome, and I'll do my best to work them into this story or into some sort of sidestory.
> 
> Translations:  
> cariña = darling  
> No puedo esperar a verte. = I can't wait to see you.  
> Solo puedo pensar en ti. = I can only think about you.  
> Te echo de menos. = I miss you.  
> Desearia que estuvieras aqui conmigo. = I wish you were here with me.  
> Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti. = I'm hopelessly in love with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds herself on Kadara again, but not for the reason she'd hoped.

While the Tempest and her crew were off trying to get readings on the Scourge and gather data on where Meridian could have been swept to over the last few hundred years, Sara had been dropped on Kadara in her Nomad for a different but just as critical mission: find Ruth Bekker and get her back into stasis before she infected the rest of the galaxy with TH-314 and wiped out any hope of creating a home. So, while she finally had a chance to get back on Kadara, it wasn't for the reprieve that she hoped. 

Aside from SAM, she was alone on this mission since she didn't want to risk infection with the rest of her crew. She would be safe thanks to her partner AI, but that just left the cabin of the Nomad eerily quiet. She was used to someone critiquing her driving or laughing in the backseat. The empty seats left too much room for her own thoughts and worries to grow. 

What if they couldn't find Meridian? What if it wasn't what they thought? Worst of all, what if the Archon made it there first? What if he figured out how to— 

Sara's omni-tool pinged with an incoming call. Not looking to see who it was as she kept driving, she answered. 

"Ryder," she greeted, and heard a chuckle that made her morbid thoughts bleed away for the moment. 

"You know, I just heard that a certain ship made a brief atmosphere entry and dropped a vehicle in the badlands. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" 

"Sorry I didn't have a chance to fill out the proper paperwork before landing. I'm on a bit of a time-crunch." She hated being so close but still, still unable to see him, but it was good to hear from him, at least. 

"That eager to see me? I didn't know you had it that bad for me, Ryder. Not that I'm complaining." She laughed, and if it was a little strained, well, the circumstances warranted it. 

"Unfortunately, I'm here on business," she said, finally catching sight of the debris of Ruth's ship. With an extra push of the Nomad's engines, she made it to the site, seeing the ship's smoldering remains. She managed not to curse aloud at the sight. It was unlikely someone could survive a crash like that, though a small part of her was also relieved that it would likely mean the virus would stay contained as long as she could take care of the remains. 

"Ah, you have company then? A shame. I was wanting to tell you all about what I want to do to you in that Nomad." 

Sara couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks as her mind automatically conjured images of what all they could do. 

"No company this time. Just me and SAM for this one," she said, a little relieved that no one could actually hear them flirting as she pulled up her scanner on the wreckage. 

"Sara, are you teasing me? You're all alone and on Kadara, but you're here on business? Are you sure you're not just trying to surprise me?" She laughed again but was distracted. She wasn't scanning any life signs in the wreckage, unsurprisingly, but she wasn't detecting any bodies, either. 

"Alas, I'm here on what seems to be a failure of a rescue." She looked around, trying to see if there was any evidence of other vehicles nearby, anyone else who could have seen the crash and maybe tried to help—or something. It was the badlands, so "help" seemed unlikely but any contact with Ruth, or her remains, could be dangerous. "Or maybe not?" She added, mostly to herself as she picked up a datapad and hit play on the recording. 

Sara cursed under hear breath and felt her heart start hammering in her chest as the recording finished. Somehow, this bad situation just got worse, as it did with the Roekaar. She needed to deal with Akksul. Soon. 

"Sounds like you could use some backup," Reyes called out, and Ryder had forgotten that he was even on the line. She panicked. 

"No! Reyes, I'll handle this. You don't—" What she was going to say was cut off by the sound of an engine coming to life on the other end of the com. 

"It'll be fun, taking out some Roekaar together again." 

"Reyes! Please, I didn't bring anyone with me for this on purpose. You heard her, she has TH-314. If you—" 

"If we don't take care of the Roekaar, Ryder, they'll infect us all anyway," he said seriously, and she could hear him testing his engines, getting ready to take off. 

"I can do this, Reyes. SAM can keep me safe, and I can—" 

"Get shot? If you're so worried, I can at least just be backup. You know I'm good with a rifle. I'll just snipe the ones that get too close to you and stay far away from any actual diseases. Deal?" Damn him. "Send me your navpoint," he said with a small chuckle when he knew he'd won. Still frowning, she did as he said. "See you soon." 

The call ended and if she hadn't been wearing her helmet, she would have run her hands over her face and pulled at her hair. Instead, she settled for kicking a rock and then sighing before pulling up her scanner again. Might as well scope out where the Roekaar had gone as she waited for Reyes to show. 

It didn't take long. 

"Ready to go?" He called once he cut the engines and stepped out of his ship. 

"This isn't exactly the reunion I was hoping for, you know," she said, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out more worried than anything. 

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he said with a wink. Damn him. "Let's go kill some Roekaar." 

With a nod, they set off at a quick jog, following the footprints on her scanner. It didn't take long for a building to come into view, and shortly thereafter, some heavily-armed angara. She gestured for Reyes to take his position while she continued on, throwing her incineration trackers once she started drawing fire. Then she let off her overload, causing a fiery burst that left the first raider as nothing more than smoldering remains while those nearby were caught in the blast. She let her Sweeper finish the job on the other two as Reyes put down those who started filtering out from the building. 

Still, there were too many of them for him to take them out quickly enough to prevent them from gaining ground. And they'd noticed where he was. He started to fall back, but she heard him curse from across the field as a sharpshooter took out his shields. She spun around to look where it had come from. 

"SAM, Vanguard!" She called, once she spotted them. Then she set off running, feeling the adjustment in her physiology and the enhancement of her biotics. She blinked across the field the rest of the way to her target. Then she launched herself into the bastard's side, jamming her omni-tool blade deep into their side before they could get off another shot. She withdrew before stabbing again, and once her overhead display read them as dead, she turned again. 

"SAM, Sentinel profile," she called, feeling some of the strength sap from her muscles, but her tech powers buzzed back to life. 

Not liking leaving Reyes on his own, Sara pressed a command on her omni-tool and summoned Zap from the Nomad, sending it to protect Reyes. Luckily, it looked like no one else had gotten a shot off at him while she had taken out the sharpshooter. But as she turned to survey the rest of the field, she felt a sting on her back and her body seized before finally collapsing and her shields vanished. 

"Shit, shit," she muttered when she rolled back onto her feet and behind a too-small rock, glaring at the saboteur who had absorbed her shields. Then she watched as they were hit with a round of disruptor ammo, knocking out their shields, and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she threw incendiaries and then let off another overload. The last Roekaar left on the field, the saboteur, was left in the same flaming mess as the first Roekaar she'd engaged, and while her nerves still lingered, knowing how well she and Reyes worked together even in these situations was gratifying. 

"Stay there, keep an eye out for any more. I'm going to the building," she called to him over the com, and she saw him nod. 

When the door opened to a Roekaar with his gun to Ruth's back, Sara managed to bite back a curse. 

"Stay back or I kill it!" 

"No. No, no, no! I have TH-314. I'm contagious! Don't come near me!" 

"Quiet! Human! Let me go, or this one dies." 

"I know everything you're up to. I know you plan to infect the milky way species," Sara said, only bluffing a little, but what else could they be planning, after all? Really she was just stalling for time. Time to think, time to get Ruth out of the situation alive without endangering anyone else. 

"You think you know everything, but you understand nothing. Your people and the kett are all invaders. The Roekaar will kill you all." 

"You can't let him go. I think he has a sample of the virus. Just—just shoot him!" Ruth interrupted, and the woman's bravery really didn't make the situation any easier. 

"You have a choice, human. Save this woman, or try to stop me." 

"SAM, scan him. Does he have a sample of the virus?" 

"Affirmative. However, it is badly degraded, possibly beyond use," came the reply that only she could hear. Damn it. Damn it. Da— 

"I've got eyes on him, Sara. Save the woman." 

She was suddenly even more grateful that Reyes had forced his way onto this mission with her. Bless him. 

"Let me go. Now." 

"Go. But if you put a scratch on her, and you're dead." Though you're dead either way. 

"You're a fool, human," the Roekaar laughed, but Sara just watched as he passed, waiting until he was clear. Then— 

A single shot whistled through the air and then she watched as the angara's head whipped back before his whole body fell forward, blue blood oozing onto the metal plating just outside the door. 

With a sigh of relief, she turned to Ruth, who was staring, horrified at the sight. 

"Ruth, it's alright. You're safe now." 

"No, no! Stay away. Please, stay away. I don't want to make you sick!" 

"It's okay. You can't infect me." 

"But I'm in Stage 3! I know I am! I don't understand. How?" 

"It's complicated and we don't have time. Come on, let's get you back into a stasis pod." But Ruth just sighed. 

"Finding a cure might take centuries. Charlie will be dead by then." Sara reigned in her impatience. This had already taken too long. 

"So we'll put Charlie into a pod, too. It'll be fine, Ruth," she promised, and then the woman, thankfully, nodded. 

"I hadn't thought of that. Okay. Thank you." Sara just nodded and ushered the woman away from the building as she spoke into her com again. 

"Reyes, go grab the Nomad for me? It's got a stasis pod. Sending you its access code now." 

"You know, I was going to let you sleep with me anyway. No need to bribe me with your fancy toys," he purred, and she rolled her eyes though she couldn't keep the smile from her face. 

"Go, Reyes." He chuckled into her ear one last time before the line disconnected. Then she and Ruth sat down on a rock. Sara deactivated Zap, letting it hover in stasis until Reyes returned with the Nomad so that it could store itself away too. It didn't take long. Reyes stepped out, grinning like a madman after burning a hole in the ground from his quick switch from turbo to breaks. Sara rolled her eyes again even as she helped him pull the pod from the back seat. Ruth, meanwhile, stayed well back, still wary of infecting someone else, though Sara thought she seemed less anxious than before as she watched them prep the stasis pod. 

"Ready, Ruth?" Sara asked once the pod was ready to go, and Ruth nodded before glancing at Reyes. 

"Thank you for your help, too." 

"Always happy to assist a lady," he said with a wink, and Ruth slid her eyes to Sara, something meaningful in that look that Sara couldn't bring herself to analyze before Ruth climbed into the pod. After one last nod, Sara ran the protocol to activate cryostasis. 

Once it was complete, she focused on her omni-tool again, opening a channel to the Tempest. 

"Suvi, I've got Ruth Bekker in a stasis pod. She's ready for pickup. ETA?" She asked, sending the navpoint. 

"Ah, Pathfinder, we're still a couple of hours out from the Rohvir system to take readings of the Scourge. After that was Hefena and then Vaalon. We could turn around, of course, but then we would still take a couple of hours to get back and land," the science officer replied. 

"How long will making the whole trip take?" 

"At least a full standard day cycle. Would you rather us come get you now?" 

Before Sara could respond, Reyes spoke up beside her. 

"You keep scanning, Dr. Anwar. I'll take good care of the Pathfinder here, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." He shot Sara a wink when she glared at him. "No need to waste time backtracking and starting over again." Sara was probably most annoyed that she couldn't argue with him even though she felt like she should be back on her ship now that her mission was complete. 

"Reyes?" Suvi gasped and then Kallo spoke up nearby. "Don't worry, Ryder. We'll get the readings, so you just take a break and enjoy yourself. Tempest out." 

The line went dead, and Reyes laughed. 

"Good man." 

"Did my crew just mutiny? Did I just kicked off my own ship?" Sara asked aloud, still staring at the ended call on her omni-tool. Reyes laughed even more. 

"They have your best interest at heart, I'm sure," he reassured and Sara shook her head before looking back down at the pod. She couldn't exactly just leave Ruth sitting out in the middle of nowhere. Apparently reading her mind, Reyes walked over to the other side of the pod and readied himself to lift it. 

"I'll help you get her back into the Nomad. Then you can park her somewhere a little less conspicuous." 

Sara followed suit and lifted her end of the pod. 

"Have somewhere in mind?" 

"Draullir? I hear the Collective has a pretty swanky base there," he smirked, looking at her as he nudged open the door of the Nomad. "Though I've never seen it myself," he echoed from a previous conversation. 

Sara rolled her eyes. 

"I knew you just wanted to lock me in a dungeon." He laughed loud and bright, making her insides turn and flop pleasantly. She would never know how he did it, but somehow, just hearing him laugh so happily made her feel like everything would turn out okay. Like they would be able to rescue themselves and the cluster somehow. Like they could win and actually build a future in Andromeda. 

"Is that a no?" 

Sara rolled her eyes and then moved around to get back in the front seat. "No, it's a good idea. She'd be protected from any more Roekaar. And apparently the Charlatan has told the Collective to let me come and go as I please." 

"I was impressed at how quietly you dealt with that imposter situation, you know," he said as he followed her to her door, rather than climbing in himself. 

"I aim to please. Not wanting to check out your swanky base yourself?" 

"Just going to clean up here a bit first," he said gesturing with his chin back to the building and she nodded. Best to destroy all the work the Roekaar did on weaponizing TH-314. "Meet me at Umi's after?" Sara grimaced, looking down at her bloodied armor. 

"Don't think it would be a great idea to walk around the port in armor covered in Angaran blood." 

"I'll just have to get you out of your armor, then." 

"I don't have a change of clothes, Reyes." 

"You won't need one," he smirked and she rolled her eyes, fighting a blush. "I'll send you a navpoint. Meet me when you're done." With that, he closed the door and then started walking back towards the building, tapping away at his omni-tool. 

With a tap on the pedals, Sara headed off to the Collective base, taking the trip a little more easily this time now that she wasn't in a rush to prevent a plague and since she had some delicate cargo in the back seat. 

Parking the Nomad just inside the cave entrance and leaving her helmet inside, Sara followed the flood lights deeper into the cavern. 

To her surprise, she didn't almost get shot at this time when she opened the door to the base. 

"We heard you were coming, Pathfinder. If I didn't know better, I'd say the Charlatan was sweet on you." Sara rolled her eyes and affected a bored tone. 

"I helped bring down Sloan and took care of a few other things, like making this planet a little more livable, so I'd hope the Charlatan wouldn't be eager to shoot me, though I am calling in a favor." 

The asari just shrugged. "Crux is in the same spot as usual," she said, nodding back towards the impressive construct further back in the cave. Sara gave a nod of her own and headed in, glancing at the adhi cages. She wondered if they would ever be domesticated enough to keep as pets. She always wanted a dog. Or a varren. But pets weren't exactly allowed on the Citadel, and they were impractical on peacekeeping ships and in prothean ruins. Of course, now that she had both a space hamster and a pyjak aboard the Tempest, any more pets would be a bit excessive. 

"Pathfinder, welcome back. I was told you'd be by." Sara nodded. 

"I'm calling in a favor. I'm going to be stuck here for a day or two while my crew is busy elsewhere. Think you could have some of your people watch over some things for me?" 

"Of course. Whatever you need." 

"I've parked the Nomad at the entrance. It won't unlock without my codes, so you don't have to worry about people breaking into it. Just see that it doesn't get destroyed for me." 

"Not too hard a task, we always guard the entrance anyway." 

"Thanks. If anything comes up, here's my contact info" she said, typing on her omni-tool. Crux did the same and nodded when Sara's info popped up. 

"Do you need a ride back to the port?" 

"You don't have to do that." 

"Just an offer. We've already got another ship going out that way anyway to resupply a station," she said with a shrug, and Sara gave a small smile. 

"Sure, then. Thanks." Crux nodded and pulled up a call on her omni-tool, letting the pilot know that there was another passenger on the way. 

"See you around, Pathfinder." 

And with that, Sara headed back out the way she came, hoping that the Nomad and its contents really would be safe there. Not that she had any other options. 

Shortly thereafter, she found herself heading towards the gate to the slums when her omni-tool pinged with a message and an attached navpoint. 

 

Subject: Meet me here 

To: Ryder 

From: Reyes Vidal 

Bloody armor allowed, but not required. 

Reyes 

 

Sara snorted and headed that way. She still had to go up to the docks, but she didn't have to pass through the main market, thankfully, and so she only got a few looks for her blood-speckled armor. At least some of it had dried and flaked off. 

She still felt like she was playing hooky, skipping her duties of saving the cluster to instead flirt with a troublingly handsome man, but other than stowing away on a ship to get a ride back to the Nexus to end up with the exact same level of productivity, there wasn't much that she could do about it, so she might as well enjoy her unexpected vacation. Or try to, at least. 

Rather than ending up in front of an apartment or a seedy bar that wouldn't mind her armor like she'd expected, she found herself standing in front of a clothing store. Staring, Sara looked down at her omni-tool again to check the navpoint. 

"Cargo safely guarded, Ryder?" She heard from over her shoulder. She found him smiling at her in a way that said "I surprised you and I win this round." She let him have it. 

"Safe as anything can be on Kadara. Going to tell me what this is about?" 

"Shopping, obviously. Come on, let's get you something a little less bloody," he said, and she laughed. 

"Here I thought you had a different plan for getting me out of my armor." 

"Oh, I do, but that comes later," he said with a wink. Damn him. Damn that wink. Then he strode into the shop like he owned the place. Although, she supposed he sort of did, now that he was the king of the port. Suddenly, what Vetra said popped into her head, "Demand to be a baroness at least." She managed to hold back a snicker, but couldn't stop a smirk as she followed him inside. 

"So, what do you need?" He asked, turning to her again, oblivious to her inner musings as he looked her over. "Pajamas? Clothes? Toiletries? I am your humble pack mule today." She did snicker this time, making his smile grow as she looked around. 

"Humble, eh?" She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm staying with you, then?" 

"Unless you'd rather stay elsewhere," he shrugged, only sign of his nerves being his hands as they absently fidgeted with the sleeve of a shirt that he was only sort of looking at. Sara smiled and went over to kiss the corner of his jaw. 

"Thanks for letting me crash with you," she whispered, only catching a short glimpse of the soft, pleased smile that he wore that reminded her so much of the one she saw while on Kadara's rooftops and she couldn't help looking away or else she would want to go back to his place right now. "So, you tell me what I need, then. Have any other plans that I need suitable clothes for? Going to stay at your place?" She asked, wandering through the racks, making a list in her head. 

"Out for dinner? I'm not much of a cook," he confessed, and she brightened, looking at him. 

"Can I cook, then? Drack has taken over the galley, so I don't get a chance. The closest I get is mixing Blast-O's with soy milk in the morning." 

"So long as you aren't planning to poison me." 

"I'll be eating it too, so if it's poison, we're both going to have to call Dr. Nakamura," she smiled, and he returned it along with a shrug. 

"It's been a few hundred years since I last had a home-cooked meal, so I won't say no." Her smile turned to a grin, and this time he looked away. 

They went about shopping, getting her some new civilian clothes, underwear (which he let her pick it out as he perused shoes, but she couldn't help wanting to get something just a little impractical), and then he insisted on buying it all ("I can be a gentleman, you know."). She wore one of the outfits out of the store, letting him carry all of her armor in another bag, and she smirked when he was surprised by its weight. Then they moved on to buying other basic toiletries that she bought this time ("Who says I want a gentleman?"). Then they got some basic groceries, which was easier than she thought it would be, but she supposed it would be easier to get goods smuggled from the milky way on Kadara than anywhere else in this galaxy. 

Then, he led the way back to his place, winding their way through Kadara's busy neon-lit streets. It was already getting dark, but nights were long on the port. Part of her hoped that this one would pass slowly too. She didn't want to give up this tiny slice of peace and normalcy just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an inclination to continue on this story, but I'm not sure where else I want to take it. If you have anything in particular you're wanting to read, give me a prompt and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
